Una tarde de compras
by toya1255
Summary: Anna e Yoh van de compras durante una tarde de otoño. AnnaxYoh


**Disclamer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei-san. Este capítulo único fue hecho por fans y para fans.

**Nota: Este fanfic está inspirado en una imagen de la reimpresión de los volúmenes tres y cuatro del Kang Zeng Bang. (Ver Mankin-Trad punto net)**

*******

**Una tarde de compras**

Las tardes de otoño en Funbari eran siempre igual, una deliciosa brisa helada anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. Para la joven pareja que residía en la pensión, esta tarde no era nada fuera de lo común.

-Yoh-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo hambre-

No había nada más que decir, solamente actuar. Inmediata y perezosamente, el joven shaman se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a satisfacer la necesidad de su prometida. A los pocos minutos, Yoh regresaba a la sala con un plato lleno de galletas y un poco de té. Sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos continuaron con sus respectivas actividades; Yoh se acomodó junto a la mesa para escuchar el nuevo sencillo de Bob, mientras que Anna veía la televisión y comía sus tan anheladas galletas.

Ésta era sin duda alguna, una tarde rutinaria para el joven Asakura y su bella prometida. Anna continuaba pegada al televisor, cuando inesperadamente pausaron la programación y en su lugar apareció un comercial de la tienda Heiyu. Anna detestaba los comerciales, especialmente mientras su programa favorito estaba en la mejor parte. Sin embargo este comercial barato, por algún motivo, captó la atención de la Itako.

-Yoh-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero ir de compras-

-Está bien…-

Yoh siendo Yoh no comprendió al instante lo que su prometida le acababa de decir. Anna simplemente lo observaba con su rostro neutral. Hasta que finalmente la mente del joven shaman comenzó a trabajar. _Espera un segundo, Anna detesta los centros comerciales abarrotados de gente y…Aún así ¡¿Quiere ir de compras?!_

-¡¿Quieres ir de compras?! Pe-pero Anna, ¡Tu detestas hacer las compras!-

-Por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute salir a dar un paseo de vez en cuando…A no ser que te dé vergüenza ir al centro comercial conmigo…-Yoh sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la gélida mirada de Anna fue suficiente para convencer al pobre shaman de ceder nuevamente a los deseos de su prometida.

***

Ambos llevaban caminando algunos minutos, después de todo, el centro comercial no estaba tan lejos. Bastaban alrededor de quince minutos en autobús y unos treinta a pie para llegar. Yoh se preguntaba el porqué del súbito interés de su prometida en salir a comprar. A decir verdad, ya lo había hecho antes; salir a dar un paseo y comprarse algunas cosas. Lo que Anna realmente detestaba era hacer la compra de los alimentos, porque no le agradaba el tener que cargar con las bolsas. Es por esa razón que siempre enviaba a su Yoh o alguno de sus esclavos (los vagos inútiles mejor conocidos como los amigos de su prometido) Suspirando profundamente el joven shaman concluyó que posiblemente la razón de dicho paseo era para aprovechar las ofertas y que él cargara con los exagerados paquetes de compras. "Las ofertas se hicieron para aprovecharse, de igual forma es una buena ocasión para que entrenes…" Anna solía decir. _Rayos, supongo que no tengo opción…Si me resisto, ella me golpeará…Espero que terminemos con esto pronto…¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado y ya quiero descansar!_

Tal y como el heredero de los Asakura lo había previsto, al finalizar sus compras, salieron de aquel lugar: una hermosa itako y una montaña de paquetes parlante.

-¿Lo ves? Este paseo al centro comercial fue sin duda satisfactorio. ¿Puedes creer esos precios tan ridículos? A esto es lo que yo llamo, "una buena inversión". Tenemos muchas cosas que serán útiles para la pensión…- Anna exclamaba con orgullo, al observar la montaña de compras que su futuro esposo cargaba con gran dificultad.

-Mmm… Pero Anna, ¿En que puede ser útil para la pensión la ropa interior que compraste?- Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan brutal que no existen palabras para describirlo, aunque puede resumirse en que un idiota había dejado este mundo para unirse al Gran Espíritu.

Con Yoh ocurría una de dos cosas: o era demasiado inocente o demasiado estúpido como para no pensar lo que iba a decir, especialmente en público…Tras recobrar el conocimiento, la joven pareja se dispuso a regresar a su hogar.

-Annita… ¿No quieres descansar un poquito?- Yoh preguntó con su inseparable sonrisa boba, aferrándose a la vaga esperanza que su prometida sentiría compasión de él y su agotado cuerpo para descansar un poco.

-Estoy perfectamente, además nos falta poco- Lo sabía, aquella simple respuesta fue suficiente. Al menos esa respuesta era mil veces mejor que recibir un (merecido) golpe por su imprudencia. Nuevamente el pobre chico suspiro gravemente mientras emprendía su tortuosa travesía de regreso a su hogar. La joven itako caminaba serenamente al lado de su prometido mientras hojeaba un catálogo de compras por teléfono que obtuvo gratis, cortesía del centro comercial por todas las compras que había realizado.

***

Esa noche luego de la cena, Yoh observaba como su prometida llevaba algunos minutos leyendo el catálogo que les habían obsequiado, algo definitivamente había llamado la atención de la chica. Ella estaba completamente absorta contemplando un mini vestido negro con cuello alto y sin mangas, el cual le pareció perfecto para usar en otoño. El precio era increíblemente ridículo, por un momento no podía creer que costara tan poco. ¡Prácticamente estaban rogándole que lo comprara! Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar el teléfono (cortesía de su buen amigo Manta) y ordenar uno inmediatamente. Su mente seguía debatiendo cuando sintió que alguien la observaba (más bien se la tragaba) desde hace unos momentos. Ella dirigió su cautivadora mirada hacia el origen de su incomodidad. Dicha incomodidad desvió su mirada inmediatamente, un poco avergonzado de haber sido descubierto. _¡Rayos!_ El rubor en las mejillas del joven shaman era incriminador. Anna estaba muy consciente de su belleza y no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para hacérselo notar al imbécil pero extremadamente tierno de su prometido…

-Yoh- Ella lo veía con su inseparable expresión gélida y desafiante.

-¿Eh?...- El joven Asakura temió por su vida nuevamente.

-¿Qué opinas de este vestido?- Al escuchar la frase que salió de los (preciosos) labios de su futura esposa, Yoh vaciló. No esperaba esa reacción. De hecho, pensó que ella lo mataría por haberle observado como alguna clase de pervertido…como ella solía llamarle cada vez que lo sorprendía observándola. El joven enfocó su vista en el objeto que le mostraba Anna. ¡Oh! Pero si se trataba de un mini vestido negro como los que ella siempre solía usar (y que le quedaban _tan_ bien) Estaba tan feliz por no haber recibido un brutal castigo que sin pensar, dijo algo como, "En realidad me da igual…" y finalmente el shaman pagó con su vida. Ella terminó comprando el vestido. Después de todo, "las ofertas se hicieron para aprovecharse…"

Tal y como pudo observarse en esta singular ocasión, aquel vestido negro, tiene una historia muy interesante tras de sí… Sin embargo, lo que Anna nunca supo fue que en realidad Yoh no había terminado su comentario, cuando ella le lanzó por los aires con su legendaria bofetada izquierda.

"En realidad me da igual…porque sea lo que sea que te pongas, siempre te ves linda… "


End file.
